Green Train
by Penguita38
Summary: First fanfic. When Sam left for college, Dean didn't know what to say. Maybe, Dean knew just how to tell his brother how he felt, without using words. Cute little story.


Green Train

Two small boys sat in a small cozy bedroom. The room was bare, save two beds placed side-by-side. No pictures hanging off the walls, and nothing else decorated them either. The younger of the two was lying down on one of the beds. His eyes-wide waiting for his brother to begin the story he was eagerly waiting to hear.

"You sure you want to hear this one again Sammy?" The older boy asked with a sigh.

"Yes, please Dean," Sam's puppy dog eyes pleaded.

"Okay. Just for you Sammy," Dean smiled and opened the book.

Sammy was going through the infamous 'every four-year-old loves trains' phase. Everything Sam did pertained to a train somehow. He pretended to be a train. He yelled every time their father passed a set of train tracks. He would yell, "Daddy, Daddy! Train tracks!" Their Father would smile at his son and excitedly agree with him, "I know Sammy! I see them too."

The boy also loved his train book. Dean had read the book so many times for Sammy; the eight year old practically had it memorized. Dean didn't mind really. Their Dad was rarely around anymore. Dean took pride in knowing he was caring for his little brother. Dean was all Sammy had right now, and Dean wanted Sammy to be happy. Dean tried to help Sam forget about their Dad's reoccurring absences.

Dean flipped open the book and smiled sweetly. He cleared his throat and started reading.

The book was about a green train, a stronger and bigger train than the others. The blue train in the story would always fall behind the green one, but the green one always went back to help the blue one along. The green train protected the blue one. He would do anything for the little blue train. When the not so nice red train came along and teased the blue one. The green one stepped in and helped the blue one out.

Sammy listened to every word his brother was saying, never speaking a word. He loved this story. He wished he was train, maybe someday he will be. He listened intently as his brother finished the last line of the story.

"Don't worry blue, the green train said. I will always be here for you, even when you grow up to be a big train like me. I will always be there for you. The end," Dean smiled and looked at his little brother.

"Dean?" Sam said innocently, "Will you be my green train?"

"Sure Sammy. I can be the green one and you can be the blue one. Okay?" he leaned over and rustled his brother's hair.

"Okay!" Sam yelled excitedly.

"Now go to sleep Sammy—"

"No, I am blue," Sammy smiled sweetly, protesting.

"Okay blue go to sleep," Dean returned his brother's smile and climbed into his bed.

"Night Green," Sam yawned. Moments later he was fast asleep, dreams filled with green and blue trains.

Dean was shocked to find out his brother was leaving and going off to college. He was all Sammy knew. Their whole life it had just been them. He had raised the boy practically. He didn't know what to say as Sam said his farewells and left. He stood there speechless. He was never good at showing his emotions. He _was_ really good at masking what he really was feeling. Dean watched Sam close the door. Now he was alone, Sam was alone now… and so was Dean.

Dean parked his car across the street of a very large building. He stared up at the apartment complex. His brother was probably sleeping, but he didn't care. He needed Sam to know he was there. He slowly got out of the car. He reached back in and pulled out a small plastic bag from the front seat.

He walked up the steps to the college apartment and quickly found his destination. He swallowed hard and stared at the door. Bright gold numbers gleamed on the door. He knew he was at the right one. He pulled two small items out of the bag and placed them gently on the ground. He knocked on the door and left.

Sam heard the knock from inside his apartment. It was quiet, but noticeable. He wondered who would be here this late at night. He opened the door slowly and peaked around the wooden frame cautiously. Years of being a hunter had made the boy take extra precautions. He looked down the hallway, and then the down the opposite side, but no one was there. He was about to close the door when two tiny objects caught the corner of his eye. He looked down bewildered, but picked them up.

In Sam's hand were two tiny trains, the cold metal sending chills down his palm. One train was a beautiful ocean blue, and the other a bright emerald green. He smiled pleasantly. He knew who it was—Dean. He shook his head and walked back into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Dean slowly emerged from the side of the hallway. He looked just in time to see Sam go inside. He smiled sincerely and turned to walk away.

As he was walking down the steps he paused. He turned around just in time to see his brothers living room light shut off in the window above. He stared at the dark window briefly and sighed.

"I'll always be your green train Sammy," he said, "Always."


End file.
